


Waystation

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Flirting, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wistful, people being good to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Poe's hyperdrive gives out, stranding him and BB-8 on a small space station until he can figure out repairs. Short on credits and no contact with the Resistance, Poe has bigger concerns—but still, something about the station's mechanic seems familiar...It felt like an old memory, a spirit-story his grandfather would tell him, clever tricksters making deals with the afterlife guardians. Or maybe the war stories Mama used to tell, brave and daring heroes up against impossible odds.





	Waystation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for the [Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swrarepairs2018). 
> 
> Thank you so much for prompting this fun ship, I really enjoyed getting to write it!
> 
> Many, _many_ thanks to my amazing beta, it would not be this good without you.

* * *

"Don't worry about it!" Poe said, frantically toggling through controls. "It'll be okay."

BB-8's suspicious beep informed him that they were not reassured. Figures scrolled across the screen.

"Okay, bad news, the hyperdrive is almost certainly going to give out after the next jump."

A sharp whistle-beep, and the screen zoomed in on more information.

Poe gritted his teeth. "And it's going to be a short jump. Yes, that too."

BB-8 gave a mournful whine.

Poe sighed. "And yes, that's one of many, many damaged parts. But look on the bright side."

BB-8's scolding chitter informed Poe what exactly they thought of that line of thinking.

"Hey, stop being such a pessimist! There's lots of bright!"

A challenging whistle.

"We're not dead."

BB-8 started a dubious low tone.

Poe cut them off to continue, "There were a lot of TIE fighters! And only one of us! We did really well! Also, more brightness, there are repair stations we can get to with our jump."

A question.

"...okay, fine, _one_ repair station. But it's an independent station! It's not full of New Republic Military that want to arrest us for desertion or full of First Order goons that want to murder us! It's as good of a deal as we're going to get."

BB-8 gave a short sharp beep.

"Optimism, buddy, come on," Poe said, whispering a quiet prayer to whichever god took care of reckless pilots. He took a deep breath and pulled the lever that shot them into hyperspace.

* * *

Poe suppressed a shiver of dread as the tug towed them slowly into the open docking bay. They were stranded with just a handful of credits and no working hyperdrive and they were cut off from the Resistance. BB-8 wasn't helping, as they reassured Poe that when the tug owners took Poe as a slave to pay the tug fee, BB-8 would absolutely run very far away, but they would try to help Poe get free again, later. 

"Thanks, buddy, I really appreciate the thought."

BB-8 gave a questioning whistle.

"My story? Well, I'm going to keep as close to the truth as possible."

BB-8 gave a dubious chirp.

"No, obviously I'm not going to tell them I'm with the Resistance. Now shush, and let me do the talking."

BB-8 gave a cheeky series of beeps.

"Oh, you talk plenty, buddy, don't give me that."

Once Black One, broken and battered, was settled down by the tugship, Poe gritted his teeth and emerged to face the pilot. They hadn't negotiated a fee up front, which, Poe now realized, was an oversight. Though he was in a better bargaining position now than he had been at the start of the trip. He could at least breathe, even if they impounded his ship. 

To Poe's surprise, the tug pilot—a weathered-looking man with a weathered-looking ship—just looked at Poe's ship, hands on his hips, and grunted. "You'll want Malbus Repair. Deck E, Western Corridor." 

"I appreciate it." Poe gave the man another look. He was handsome, Poe decided, with rich golden skin that sported laugh lines around the eyes and mouth. Black-silver hair flowed down his back, held away from his face in a cheerful mess of braids and knots, decorated with some leather and beads. "Um, about the towing fee..." 

The man shook his head. "Station pays me. You're not the first half-dead fighter that limped their way over here, and you won't be the last. No point in letting you die out there where your ships might clutter up the sky. Better to get you in here and spending your money." The man gave a cynical smile, tossing a wave at Poe before turning to head back to his ship. 

BB-8 gave a wary whistle. 

"Way too easy," Poe agreed in an undertone. "But at this point, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's figure out what's wrong with her, and then see how much of our soul we have to sell to get her flying again." 

Poe could always find a comms station, hack a distress signal, and do his best to stay down until the Resistance came to find him. But that was risky, both for Poe, and for the Resistance. Better to see if he could get free himself. 

List of needed parts in hand, and lacking any better ideas, he went to go find Malbus Repairs. 

Malbus. The name sounded familiar for some reason. 

It took a bit of finding. The decks were clearly labeled but the corridors were not. Poe wound up halfway across the station before a helpful passer-by pointed out he was in the eastern hallway, not the western one, and directed him nearly all the way back the way he came. Eventually, though, he found himself face to face with a bright red sign, showing he was in the right place. 

Poe took a deep breath, plastered on a charming smile, and walked in. The mechanic's shop was small but clean, the station's metallic floors overlaid with brightly-colored rugs and the walls hung with soft tapestries. The soft yellow light added a feeling of comfort, all in all making this the most cheerful mechanic's shop Poe had ever encountered. He relaxed despite himself. 

The door chimed as he entered, and after a moment's pause, an old man made his way out of the back of the shop. He had a mass of white hair cascading down his back, held back in the same leather-and-bead decoration that the pilot had sported. Poe wondered if this was station fashion. It seemed unlikely to see it on two different people.

And, Poe noticed, despite his age, his stooped shoulders, and the fact that he walked with a limp, the man cut an intimidating figure, massive and broad-shouldered. There was a certainty in the way he moved that screamed to Poe that he had been a soldier, and Poe internally came to a wary alert. Hopefully this man was enjoying his retirement, and took no particular notice of Poe.

Poe cleared his throat. "Hey! Um, I just got in, and my ship's in need of a few repairs. I was hoping to just source the parts from you. I can do the labor myself."

The man grunted. "What parts?"

Down to business, then. Poe handed over the list. The man scrolled through it. "You flying a T-65?" 

"T-70."

"How are you for cash? We can source T-65 parts cheaper and sooner. Most will work, but there will be some increased system stress. Need to get the parts replaced again within...call it two years."

Poe wrinkled his nose, hating to use substandard parts, but at the same time... "T-65 is probably the better call."

BB-8 gave an aghast series of beeps next to him.

"We gotta be smart about this, buddy."

BB-8 gave out an angry chirp. 

"An opinionated companion you have," a voice said from behind Poe. 

Poe nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard the man approach. He plastered on a false smile as he turned to face the newcomer, "You're telling me." 

It was quickly evident he didn't need to worry with the nicety. The newcomer, another elderly gentleman, was blind. He held himself with confidence, leaning slightly on a long staff. His smile was easy, but Poe wasn't fooled by it. Watching the man move, the way he held himself, how had managed to sneak up on Poe...this repair shop seemed to be a nexus of very dangerous old men, and Poe just hoped they wouldn't prove to be enemies. 

From behind him, the shopkeeper cleared his throat. "I've got your pricing. Payment up front." 

Poe looked at the number and couldn't help his wince. "Any chance you take credit?" 

"You deaf? I just said payment up front." 

"And I get it, but the thing is, I've got a nice payment coming in from my kills in this last battle." Not exactly true, but but better that these folks thought he was a mercenary than paramilitary. "But without a working ship, I don't have any way of getting my contract completion turned in."

"No credit. I've got a comm you can use free of charge, though." The man jerked his thumb at the back of the shop. 

Poe made a face. "My boss isn't really a 'comm-call' type. More of a...face to face sort of individual." 

The man shrugged. "You can try Basckal, over on B Deck. He takes credit."

"Baze, darling, Basckal is a loanshark. It'd be cruel to send this fine young man his direction." The blind man slid around Poe, making his way over to the counter. 

Baze....Malbus? That name _definitely_ sounded familiar. Poe ran through his memory, trying to place it. It felt like an old memory, a spirit-story his grandfather would tell him, clever tricksters making deals with the afterlife guardians. Or maybe the war stories Mama used to tell, brave and daring heroes up against impossible odds. 

(Of course, now that Poe had gone to war himself, those sorts of tales held less appeal. Things were always less radiant when you could smell the blood that was being spilled. Still, in her voice, he found purpose: the reminder that there were causes worth the sacrifice.) 

Poe blinked as the story popped into place. Rogue One! The spies that stole the Death Star plans. Baze Malbus had come from Jedha, with his blind companion...

"Chirrut?" Poe said out loud, staring at the newcomer. 

"Hm?" the man looked up. "I didn't realize we knew each other." 

"You don't," Baze said, his voice flat.

Poe looked from one to the other, stunned. He knew these men. He knew their stories. "I know you. Baze Malbus. Chirrut Îmwe. You were with Rogue One. You got the plans off Scarif. You saved the Rebellion." 

Baze didn't say anything, but Chirrut turned and looked at Poe with a bright smile. "You're sweet. I like this one, Baze." 

"Of course you do," Baze muttered. 

Poe licked his lips as he glanced from one impossible face to another, two men who were dead, so far as the world knew. Poe had stumbled over their secret and he decided that this unbelievable situation warranted a change in approach. 

"My name is Poe Dameron, and I'm with the Resistance," Poe said in a rush.

"Now _that_ I believe. You're a terrible liar," was Chirrut's reaction. 

Poe, slightly offended at the besmirching of his skills, shoved down his protest and said, "The two of you took a chance on a lost cause once, and it saved the galaxy. Now, I'm not saying the stakes are anywhere near as high with me, but I am asking you to give me a chance. If you'll loan me the parts, I promise I will get the money to you as soon as I safely can. I just can't get a message out right now without putting them in danger. Please."

Poe hoped he looked appropriately pleading. 

Chirrut leaned over on Baze's counter, smiling in his general direction. "What do you say, Baze? Just this once?"

Poe turned his imploring eyes over to Baze, who looked distinctly less impressed. 

Baze grumbled and shook his head. "It's a lot of parts. We can't just afford to give them away on good faith..." He trailed off, holding up his hand to forestall further arguments. After a moment he turned to Chirrut. "When's the Centurion coming in?"

"Tomorrow, oh! That's a good idea!" Chirrut said. 

"What's a good idea?" Poe asked, a little worried. 

It was Baze that answered him. "Trader's bringing in their hauler. It's in need of a fuel system upgrade. We're short-handed right now, pretty much just have one mechanic and it'll take him the better part of a month. If you give him a hand, it'll go faster, and I'll give you the parts for free and we'll call it square." 

Poe nodded. He knew he wasn't likely to get a better deal than this one. "Sounds fair to me. I'll sort out where I'm staying and check in tomorrow?" 

He could probably sleep in Black One to save on credits. It'd give him a bit of a crick in his back, but it was better than needing to pay for a room. 

"We'll put you up, of course," Chirrut said quickly, earning a surprised grunt from Baze. "We have a guest room. It's the least we can do." 

Poe wasn't going to argue with that. Their living space was attached to the shop, Baze and Chirrut sharing a large room off to the left of the common area, a short hallway to the right held their guest room, the 'fresher, and a closed door that Chirrut explained belonged to their mechanic.

"You let all your help live with you?" Poe joked as he made sure BB-8 had a charging station to use.

"Just family and stranded wayfarers," Chirrut said with a grin. "Baze will pull dinner together in a couple hours. I suggest you rest until then. You've had a rough few days, from the look of it."

Chirrut was right, a trip to the 'fresher, a change of clothes, and a quick nap did wonders for his overall sense of wellbeing. The large bowl of spiced broth and noodles slid in front of him certainly didn't hurt either. Poe took a bite and felt his eyes slide shut. 

It tasted like home. Poe had lived the last decade on military rations. This was a welcome change.

The door between the shop and the living quarters slid open. "I'm back," a voice calls. 

"Dinner's on, we have a guest!" Chirrut called.

Poe twisted in time to see the tug pilot walk through the door and give him a skeptical look. "What's he doing here?" 

"Poe's going to help us out with the Centurion repair," Baze said. "Labor exchange for parts." 

"Softies," the pilot said affectionately. 

"Promise I'll earn my keep," Poe said, with a charming smile. "I'm Poe Dameron." 

The pilot nodded. "Bodhi," he said in reply, reaching for the pot and starting to ladle some soup into bowl. 

"Bodhi _Rook?_ " Poe asked, blinking incredulously.

Bodhi dropped the ladle into the pot with a splash, looking over at Poe, eyes widening and jaw going slack. 

"Are you all here?" Poe asked, looking around the room, expecting the specters of other heroes to come streaming out of the walls. "Cassian and Jyn and K-2SO?" His words were starting to come quickly, tumbling out of him in an excited stream. 

"They died," Bodhi said, his voice cold and brittle, nothing like the voice Poe had imagined from his Papa's stories. "Like everyone thinks I did. So keep your mouth shut, and your speculations to yourself." Bodhi dropped his bowl down on the table with a clatter, and spun to walk out of the room.

Poe sank back into his chair, wishing he could vanish. 

In the too-quiet aftermath of Bodhi's departure, Chirrut nudged Baze, who got up and grabbed the abandoned bowl, filled it with the soup, and left down the hallway. Once the doorway to Bodhi's room opened and closed again, Chirrut settled down and looked at Poe. 

"Don't worry about that," Chirrut said. "Bodhi's always taken the death of our companions to heart. He was the pilot. He brought us all in. He felt he was responsible for bringing us all out again. He blamed himself for a long time." Chirrut gave a sad smile down the hallway. "Still blames himself, I would suspect." 

Poe shook his head. "I should have known better." 

"And now you do. Don't worry, Bodhi won't hold it against you." Chirrut drummed his fingers on the table, thinking. "In the interests of avoiding further uncomfortable conversations, I'll just tell you now that Bodhi has been going by Bodhi Malbus for the last...couple decades." 

Poe arched an eyebrow down the hallway. 

"He's the only one out of the three of us that managed to pick up a bounty." Chirrut smiled. "They never even knew Baze and I were involved. The Empire assumed Bodhi died on Jedha, but a name change seemed prudent. So Bodhi got adopted, and it's worked so far." 

"I'll keep it quiet. I am capable of being circumspect, I promise."

"Less of an issue since the Empire fell, granted, but it might mess up the inheritance papers, and that's just a hassle." Chirrut grinned. 

Poe nodded along, unable to match the cheer still feeling miserable that he had managed to blurt out exactly the wrong thing. "Of course," he said quietly. 

"Oh, stop sounding so glum," Chirrut chided gently. "Eat some soup, get some sleep, we're putting you to work in the morning and you'll need your strength." 

Poe didn't have much of an appetite, Bodhi's cold hurt still haunting him, but it was good advice, so he did his best to follow it. 

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was delicious and agonizing. Poe kept shooting glances at Bodhi's closed door, which remained stubbornly closed as Poe picked through the fresh fruit laid out on the table. Baze emerged from the kitchen with pastries and the door opened. 

Poe was determined to be casual and understated. He waited, then turned, prepared to give a brief, 'good morning,' and then go back to his food. But by the time he looked up, Bodhi's back was already vanishing through the door to the mechanic's shop. 

Poe sighed. 

"He'll meet you at the docks. You don't need to rush breakfast," Baze said, tossing a pastry on Poe's plate. 

Poe picked up the pastry and munched, eyes widening as he bit down on the bread, studded with spiced fruit and covered in a honey glaze. "That's amazing," Poe said, nearly forgetting about his embarrassment. 

"Have another," Baze said, sounding pleased. 

After breakfast, Poe nudged BB-8 awake. "Up and at 'em. There might be bits that need soldering, and you need to earn your keep."

BB-8 gave a series of beeps that they must have learned from some of the rebellion-era droids. Those droids had filthy mouths. Speakers. Whatever the droid equivalent was. 

Poe and BB-8 made their way down to the docking bay. Poe caught sight of Bodhi standing at the railing, looking out over the ships below them. "Give me a minute," He said to BB-8. 

BB-8 nodded their head in agreement, and Poe went to stand next to the figure. "Hey." 

Bodhi gave a short nod. "She'll be docking soon." 

"Okay…um, can I just say, if we're going to be working together—" 

"Leave it," Bodhi said softly. "We're fine." 

Poe gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, just let me apologize, will you? And then we can go back to ignoring this whole thing forever." 

Bodhi looked at Poe. Just as the silence stretched on too long, Bodhi raised his eyes and gestured. "Go ahead," he said, a little impatiently. 

"Oh! Right, of course. So." Poe took a breath to gather his thoughts. "I have been an active duty pilot for more than a decade, first with the New Republic fleet, and for the last few years on the front lines opposing the First Order." 

"A defector?" Bodhi asked, slight twist to his lips. 

"I prefer to think of it as reassigning myself to where I would be the most useful," Poe said with a roguish grin. 

Bodhi nearly smiled in response. 

"But, more seriously, I have been in combat. And I have lost people close to me, people under my command, and I should have known better than to make a stupid comment like that. I'm sorry, and I'll be more careful in the future." 

Bodhi shrugged one shoulder, shifting uncomfortably. "I should be apologizing too. It's fine, really. It was just a shock. It's been a long time since anyone recognized us. Since anyone asked about…" Bodhi trailed off. 

Poe nodded. "Yeah, well, my parents were frontlines of the Rebellion, they were fighting and flying against the Empire from the beginning. I grew up with a lot of war stories. My dad even knew…some of the Pathfinders on the team. He was proud of them. He told the story." 

Bodhi was hunching over on himself, and Poe winced, realizing the conversation had drifted too close to the things Poe was trying not to mention. 

"But, now that I know what's going on, I can see that you're"—Poe gestured around at the station in a vague wave—"here. Away from it all. So consider it not mentioned again." 

Bodhi nodded. "Thanks. And I am sorry for snapping at you. It was an overreaction." 

"Forgiven," Poe said with a smile. "So, tell me about this ship we're fixing." 

"So, it's a full system overhaul, we'll be refitting both the fuel pump and the conduits, as well as giving it a fresh fuel cell. Goal for today is to purge the old fuel and handle the pump replacement." Bodhi gave Poe a once-over. "Not going to lie, I'm happy you're here for this bit, I was not looking forward to moving that thing myself." 

Poe threw his hands out to the side, "Happy to be of assistance." He did some limbering stretches for show, and to his delight, he heard Bodhi chuckle. 

The trader's hauler, when she came in, was a sweet old girl, older than Poe's parents but lovingly well maintained. Her hull was cleaner than any deep-space ship had any right to be, and there was fresh paint along her registration numbers. She still had her original fuel-lines, though, and Poe wrinkled his nose at the pump, seeing why they needed the system overhaul.

Poe was ready to get started, but the first step—purging the old fuel—mostly involved a lot of sitting around and waiting. Poe had never been the best at sitting around and waiting. 

"So," Poe said, casting around for a safe conversation topic, "What's it like here? On the station?" 

Bodhi seemed surprised by the question, but willing enough to answer it. "Nice, mostly. It's a smaller place, but we've got good contacts with a few of the freight hauling companies, so we're economically stable. It's a good size, everyone pretty much knows everyone else, but we're not forced in each other's space." 

Poe nodded. "I've known some places like that," he said, thinking of the farm he grew up on, enough people around so he never felt lonely, but enough space so he could feel alone. "They were good places. What brought you here?"

"Well, we were fleeing the Empire at the time…" 

"Oh, kriff, didn't know it was related to…yeah, consider the topic changed." 

"It's fine. The short answer is, Baze and Chirrut both had injuries that the shuttle's medpack couldn't fix. I got lucky, managed to dodge everything that came my way. Even managed to jump out of a shuttle right before a thermal detonator exploded. All very dramatic." Bodhi shook his head.

Poe nodded, hoping he looked suitably impressed. 

"Anyway, the doctor that we found to patch them up lived here. And they needed a mechanic and local freight hauler. I changed my name, we settled down, and managed to stay out of the fuss ever since." 

Poe nodded, not sure if he could make the same decision. Then again, Bodhi had did his part and more besides, he had earned his chance to rest. 

"And we were doing so well, too," Bodhi said, a lilting note of teasing in his voice. Poe looked over, confused. "Then some Resistance flyboy came crashing into things and made our lives all complicated again." 

"Hey!" Poe protested, holding his hands up, "I'm just here to upgrade a fuel system. Then I'll be out of your hair." 

Bodhi grinned. It was amazing how much the expression changed his face, cold lines fading as his cheeks rounded, happy wrinkles coming out around his eyes. He looked almost impish, and Poe couldn't help but grin along. 

"Alright, enough chatter," Bodhi said, the grin fading, but enough echoes of the cheer on his face that Poe felt like they had made some sort of a breakthrough with each other. "Let's get this damn fuel pump shifted." 

* * *

Poe gave an elaborate stretch, groaning as he tried to rub at his own back. 

"Looks good," Bodhi said to BB-8, as he finished checking the last of the connectors. "Neat work." 

BB-8 trilled, sounding pleased.

A rush of fondness for Bodhi surged through Poe. There were two easy ways to get on Poe's good side. The second was complimenting his ship. The first was treating BB-8 well. Bodhi stood up from where he crouched next to BB-8, pushing the hair out of his eyes, and Poe looked away quickly. 

Wouldn't do to be caught staring. Even though he found that the longer he was around Bodhi, the more he wanted to do exactly that. 

"We got done early!" Bodhi said, looking at the chrono in surprise. He weighed something, before shaking his head. "We can save the conduit overhaul for tomorrow. We'll just be miserable if we start that now." 

Poe's stomach rumbled, loud enough that he was certain the entire hanger heard it. Bodhi blinked, and looked at the chrono again. "Did we take lunch?" 

Poe shook his head, feeling heat in his cheeks. 

Bodhi clucked disapprovingly. "Call me on that. I forget to eat but that's no excuse for you to go hungry. Right, let's go grab a late lunch. Early dinner? Either way, you've earned it." Bodhi walked toward the exit, patting Poe's shoulder as he went. "It would have been a lot harder without you. Thanks." 

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Poe said absently, most of his attention focused on the feeling of Bodhi's hand on him. As Bodhi moved past, he came back to himself, adding more helpfully, "Food would be great."

The restaurant Bodhi took them to was small, a kebab shop that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in four years and smelled like paradise. "What do you want?" Bodhi asked as they stepped to the counter. 

"I'll leave that to the experts. I'm not picky. Surprise me."

The kebab was amazing, spice blend tasting as good as it smelled. Conversation with Bodhi petered out as they both attacked the food with enthusiasm.

Poe couldn't help but notice, though, that the kebab shop owner was watching him intently. He left to the back, and Poe could hear him talking. The hair on the back of Poe's neck stood up. That was probably a comm call. 

He leaned across the table and said, so quietly only Bodhi would hear, "The kabob shop owner is watching us. Is there any chance he's First Order?"

Bodhi's forehead furrowed. "Firf' Orer?" he asked, before swallowing his bite and turning. 

"No, don't—" Poe hissed, mortified. It was clear that Bodhi had been a civilian. He had no sense of spycraft.

"Oh, for the love of—" Bodhi grumbled. "Don't you have anything more interesting to do, Brae?"

"No!" the man called back cheerfully, waving at Poe. "You should tell him about the pirates! That's a good story!"

"Go wash some dishes," Bodhi snapped, turning back to face Poe. 

"I'm missing something," Poe said.

"Brae's not First Order. He's just really nosy. Like I said, it's a small place. You're a stranger."

"Pirates?" 

Bodhi's eyes narrowed. "Very nosy." He took another bite of food and declined to say anything else. 

Poe went back to his own food, not having any better idea than, for the moment, trusting Bodhi's instincts. 

The door to the shop jangled, and a tall Cathar woman walked in. There was a softness to her feline features, white fur covering round cheeks. Between her expression and her stride there was a general aura of good cheer about her. Her wide ears flicked, before the left ear pivoted over and fixed on their table. She turned and followed after.

"Bodhi _dear_." 

Bodhi sighed, and glowered up at her. "Nans. Seriously? Do you have any shame?" 

"None whatsoever, you know that, boy. Now who's your friend?" She leaned in, looming cheerfully over Poe. 

"I'm Poe." Poe waved. 

"He's the pilot of the single-engine hopper that ran into trouble." 

Poe blinked at Bodhi, shocked and offended to hear Black One described as a single-engine hopper. She was a quick, elegant lady, and even if she was a little damaged right now, there was no reason to go casting aspersions on her— 

Bodhi kicked him under the table, but his expression didn't change, still glowering in the Cathar's general direction. "He's assisting with the Centurion overhaul, and then he's leaving."

Poe blinked. Maybe Bodhi had more spycraft about him than Poe had realized. Underplaying the ship made Poe less interesting—nothing about Bodhi's description pointed to Poe having Resistance ties.

Poe should have thought of that first. He must be distracted. 

"Oh well he may plan to leave, but you never know what might convince someone to stay!" Nans said cheerfully, reaching out to ruffle Poe's hair. 

Poe had no idea how to respond to this, so he settled for just hoping she'd stop soon. 

"Just because you caught me, doesn't mean you get to sink your hooks into every stray traveller," Bodhi smiled up at Nans, real affection in his face. "Now get out of here and let me enjoy my dinner." 

"But I haven't had time to get to know your—"

"Shoo." Bodhi reached over and removed Nan's hand from Poe's hair, patting her arm as he freed Poe. 

"Just a few questions—"

"Not now." Bodhi smiled, still no anger to his voice, just polite dismissal. "He's had a very long day and so have I and we are going to eat our kabobs in peace."

Nans sighed. "Fine." She fixed Poe with an imperious look. "You should come by and say hello sometime, young man. We'd like to get to know you a bit more. I'm on the A-Level, Western Corridor." 

"I'd like that," Poe said with a smile, because there was no point in alienating someone when you could charm them instead. 

"Oh," Nans said with a purr. "You're sweet. Yes, come on by anytime." She left, walking out the restaurant.

Bodhi turned back to his kabob. 

Poe twisted, staring at the door. "She's not even going to pretend she wants to order something?" 

Bodhi snorted. "Not much subtlety here."

Over the course of their meal, no fewer than four people walked into the store on very flimsy pretenses, three of whom were content to just stare while they ordered a drink or a dessert. The fourth pulled Bodhi away from the table, and Poe could just overhear their earnest whisper, suggesting that Bodhi take Poe over to the B-Deck Plaza, they had just overhauled the lighting, and, “it was a nice place to just sit and chat, you know?" 

Bodhi shook him off and glared at him, before returning to the table. 

"I like lights," Poe said guilelessly, blinking up at Bodhi through his eyelashes. 

"Shut up and eat your kabob." 

As they walked back to Chirrut and Baze's (not the plaza, despite Poe bringing it up again) Poe asked, "So what was all that about? I didn't think the station was _that_ out of the way. There's no way every newcomer gets this treatment." 

Bodhi scuffed his feet as they walked, before saying ruefully, "No, they don't. I've lived here for...too long. They all know I'm gay." 

Poe received that information entirely neutrally, with absolutely no thoughts about putting his fingers in Bodhi’s waterfall of black hair or anything like that. "Uh huh?" 

"And there are exactly three other single humanoid males on this station that are attracted to other humanoid males. Two of them I have dated, it ended well, we're still good friends, but no interest in picking up a relationship again." 

"And the third?" Poe asked. 

"He's a bastard, not even worth the water it would take to spit on him," Bodhi said with narrowed eyes and a growl to his tone.

"O...kay." Poe made a mental note to not make Bodhi angry—again—if he could help it. 

"But," Bodhi shook his head, pulling himself out of his angry reverie, "the point is, everyone here knows that. And they get worried about me. So a stranger comes in...they see me eating with him…" Bodhi tipped his head toward Poe. "Sorry, I should have seen it coming. Would have warned you." 

"It's fine," Poe said. "Cute, really." 

"It's not cute." 

"Adorable." 

Bodhi glared and Poe grinned. "Though," Poe said, raising his hand, "I need to inform you your count is off." 

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. 

"Currently on the station, there's actually four single humanoid males, attracted to other humanoid males." Poe winked. 

Bodhi's face remained impassive. "Or you're the one I think is a bastard." 

Poe inclined his head. "True. But you don't. You like me." 

"Oh do I?" Bodhi asked, folding his arms. 

Poe smiled broadly. That wasn't a denial. "Absolutely. After all, I really know how to move a fuel pump." 

Bodhi made a face. "I don't even know what that would be a euphemism for." 

"Everything's a euphemism if you say it in a suggestive enough tone. You like me." Poe lowered his voice and raised his eyebrows, "After all, you let me try your kabob." 

"You're terrible," Bodhi informed him. But he was also blushing slightly, so Poe decided to call that a win. 

* * *

Poe looked down at the bag in his hand and up at the 'fresher door, clear sounds of the sonic rumbling behind it. He considered his door, then Bodhi's door. After a moment's contemplation, he let himself into Bodhi's room. 

He sat cross-legged on the bed, pulling two thermacases out of the bag. As he fussed with them, the noise from the sonic stopped. Poe settled one case in front of himself, the other in the empty spot along the bed, and sat back to wait. 

He fidgeted. This was probably a bad idea, he realized entirely too late to do anything about it. 

Bodhi's door opened again, and Bodhi, hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a soft looking robe, came back in. 

(A soft looking robe and probably _nothing else_ Poe's baser nature informed him excitedly, he shoved that back to his hindbrain, where it belonged.)

He seemed distracted, making it inside the room, the door swinging shut behind him, before he looked up and saw Poe. His eyes widened and he snarled, falling back into a crouch, his hands coming up defensively. 

Poe's eyes widened. For all Bodhi's grump, Poe had missed the fact there was a fighter hiding under his skin. Well hidden, but clearly still present. Poe tried to deescalate the situation, holding his own hands up, palms out. "Woah, hey, it's—"

Recognition started to come back into Bodhi's eyes, and they narrowed, but Poe could see the muscles in his shoulders relax. Poe breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't get killed unintentionally now. Bodhi still looked angry, though.

Bodhi took a slow breath, and Poe braced for whatever was coming. 

The tension was broken abruptly Bodhi's robe started to fall open and he quickly scrambled back to his feet, tucking it tightly around himself. His startled anger faded, leaving him looking offended and confused. "Poe! You scared the—the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"...I brought dessert?" Poe said, sheepish grin on his face. 

Bodhi's eyes narrowed.

"Not a euphemism!" Poe said quickly, holding up the closest container. "Actual dessert!" 

Bodhi took a slow breath, tucking the robe around himself even tighter in a scandalized little movement. "I wasn't expecting you." 

Poe gave a small nod, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling at how hopelessly charmed he was by that understatement. "I maybe should have just waited, and then knocked." 

Bodhi gave him an exasperated look, the last of the startled tension falling off of him. "You think?" He shook his head, and the towel slipped. Still holding the robe firmly shut with one hand, Bodhi reached up and untwisted the towel from around his head. Black-silver locks tumbled loose around his shoulders. 

Poe clenched the dessert case a little tighter, lest he forget and do something stupid with his hands. 

Bodhi gave Poe a considering look, walked up to him and, just as Poe's heart was about to hammer out of his chest, dumped the towel over Poe's head, effectively blinding him. 

"Hey!" 

"Don't move that." Bodhi ordered, and then Poe heard the rustling of cloth and a drawer open. 

Oh. 

Poe bit his lip and thought of hyperspace calculations, his squadron's operating budget, anything other than what was happening just across the room from him. More rustling, the drawer slid shut, and then the towel was pulled back off of Poe's head, leaving him blinking at the now pajama-clad Bodhi. 

"So," Bodhi said, eying the containers on his bed. "Actual dessert?"

"Yeah!" Poe said, trying to pretend he was a reasonable adult, and not the mass of hormones he felt like he had turned into. "Um, I was out, walking around, just getting to know the place a bit…" Technically true, Poe decided to leave out the part where he had fled his room because BB-8 was mercilessly teasing Poe about his apparently obvious crush. "...And the dessert shop looked interesting. I walked in, and the owner, Tek, he said these were your favorite, and insisted on giving me one to give to you." 

Bodhi picked up the case from where it sat on the bed, popping it open and inhaling the scent with a pleased look on his face. "He's right." Bodhi gave Poe a considering look, then seemed to come to a conclusion, sitting down on the bed next to him and pulling the sticky pastry and biting into it. 

"Tek's nice. There's a lot of nice people here." 

Bodhi nodded agreeably. "There are. There's a reason we settled here." He paused, then tipped his head consideringly. "Fair share of assholes, too." 

"Well, that's everywhere." Poe shrugged.

Poe could manage an easy conversation nine times out of ten. He was good at talking. But something about Bodhi made him easy to sit quietly with. They lapsed into a companionable silence, munching on dessert.

Poe snapped his fingers when he thought of something. "Nans!" 

"Mmm?" Bodhi said, his mouth full of pastry.

"You didn't tell me she was the governor!" Poe threw his hands in the air. "She ruffled my hair!" 

"That's a more casual sign of affection among Cathar." Bodhi paused. "I think. Or she's just like that." 

"I wouldn't rule that out…" Poe said thoughtfully. "Are you in government too?" 

Bodhi startled back with a quick laugh. "No. I'm the mechanic. We're not the biggest place, but that's still a full time job. There's a lot of parts to keep moving, and on a station it's really _really_ important that they all keep moving." Bodhi gave him a sideways glance, "Why do you ask?" 

"The way Tek talked about you," Poe answered honestly. "He had some real respect in his voice." It was the same way people talked about General Organa. Respect and pride and trust. 

Bodhi shifted awkwardly on the bed, tucking his feet up underneath him. "I've been the station's main mechanic for a long time now. I fix things. People trust that. So sometimes they get to talking about problems that are more…personal, than mechanical. And sometimes I'm able to sort it out anyway." He wrinkled his nose. "That's all." 

Poe gave Bodhi a long look. He was beginning to think that Bodhi didn't see himself quite as clearly as other people did. He was a little too uncomfortable for it to be deliberate humility. 

Poe finished up the last of his dessert, folding the carton up again. Bodhi had finished too, licking his fingers to finish the last of the sticky treat. 

Poe was struck by the urge to help him out with that. He licked his lips. "Ah, I should go back to my room now?" he asked, not moving. 

Bodhi looked at him. "Yes. Why is that a question?" 

Poe was filled with the desire to scoot closer, murmur softly that he'd be willing to add himself to the dessert menu. He usually had a pretty good read on these things though, and while Bodhi wasn't uninterested, he also wasn't ready to say yes. 

So Poe just shook his head, standing to his feet. "I'm tired. Not thinking clearly." 

"Go get some sleep, Poe," Bodhi said, his voice warm. 

Poe waved as he left, feeling pleased that whatever else had happened, by the end of it, Bodhi was relaxed and content, and had enjoyed a good dessert. 

* * *

"Right." Bodhi put his hands on his hips, staring at the pump. "This next part's just a slog, and all we can do is get through it. The old fuel conduits are falling apart. So we're going into the walls and floor, prying out the old conduits, and replacing them with the fresh ones. They're heavy; they're tucked into awkward corners of the ship. It's dirty, tiring work, and there's really no other way to do it." 

"You suck at pep talks," Poe informed him.

Bodhi snorted. "Let's get to work." 

Bodhi may have sucked at pep talks, but he was right about the work. It was gritty, backbreaking stuff. They finished the day covered in spent fuel and grease. Poe was just grateful BB-8 knew how to weld, or else he'd probably be covered in burns, too. 

And yet, for all that, at the end of the day, Poe enjoyed that day's work more than most he could remember. It was satisfying, at the end of the day to have a thing _done_. And Bodhi was...good company. 

He was hard working, kept them moving. He was also funny and kind and insightful, the sort of quiet solid presence that had Poe spilling stories, just wanting to get Bodhi's reaction to them. He rambled about things he rarely talked about anymore, things like the pressures of command, how impossible it felt to ask your friends to do hard things in service of a higher cause, how it strained the bonds of friendship enough that he wasn't even sure the word friendship still applied. 

Through it all, Bodhi was quietly affirming, saying little, but making Poe feel heard and understood. Something about his presence seemed to make the problems unravel in Poe's head.

He'd be a halfway decent interrogator, Poe thought cynically. Just the sort of soft touch that encouraged secrets to come tumbling out.

And yet, for all that, Poe wasn't going to stop talking. It felt too good to get things off his chest.

Poe scrubbed at his face, well aware he was just getting grease on top of dirt, but still futilely hoping it would help. 

"Hey," Bodhi said, looking over at him. "You've got some dirt"—he gestured broadly over Poe's face—"there." 

"Ha." Poe groaned, stretching. "What do I have to offer you to get first crack at the sonic? My firstborn? I don't have one yet, but there's a chance one might show up sooner or later." 

"What would I do with a kid? Come on, Dameron, you've got to have a better offer than that." There was something sly in Bodhi's smile. 

It made Poe daring enough to step closer, run his teeth over his lower lip as he looked at Bodhi. "You have something in mind?"

Bodhi's mouth opened, but before he could answer BB-8 let out a mournful 'low power' drone, followed by an impatient series of chitters as they nudged against Poe's calves. 

Poe was going to kill that droid. 

"You did good work, it's true, you deserve a break," Bodhi said, apparently not feeling the same frustration Poe did, his tone easy. He looked back up at Poe, and Poe _knew_ he wasn't imagining the heat in Bodhi's eyes. "You take first sonic. I need to take this down anyway." Bodhi gestured at his hair. 

"We could share?" Poe offered, one last attempt at rallying the suggestive moment. 

Bodhi laughed. 

Oh well, Poe thought. Next time. 

* * *

It continued on like that, for the next few days, exhausting, strenuous work that was nevertheless made enjoyable by good company. More stories came spilling out of Poe: Leia and how he trusted her, the helplessness he felt at the rise of the First Order, the first time he lost a friend to fire, how it never, ever got easier to lose another.

Poe wondered if it was so easy to talk to Bodhi because he knew he was leaving, if he was storing his secrets to leave them behind. He thought it was more than that, though. When he talked about Leia, Bodhi shared what Chirrut and Baze's guidance had meant. When he said he felt hopeless, Bodhi shared about growing up in occupied territory. And when he talked about loss… 

"I don't know if they were friends, properly." Bodhi said after a long moment, when Poe realized he had strayed too close to what they Did Not Talk About. "But they were important. And it still hurts." Bodhi gave Poe a wry smile. "Wish I had better news for you. It never fucking stops hurting." 

"I think that's good," Poe said thoughtfully, bracing the conduit as Bodhi worked to lever it out. "I'd be more worried if it did." 

"It's true," Bodhi said, grunting as the tube popped free, Poe staggering under it's weight. After Poe had it safely stored and they returned to work on the next one, Bodhi said, "There are worse things than pain." 

Poe nodded, and the silence was companionable as they got back to work. 

* * *

That evening, Poe emerged from the sonic, feeling restored now that his skin wasn't coated in seven layers of grime. In accordance with their rapidly-developing tradition, Poe gave Bodhi's door a soft knock as he trailed past it into his own room. 

Poe frowned when he got to his door without hearing Bodhi's open. Bodhi usually was out in the hallway before Poe closed his door, one last wave goodnight before Poe settled in for the evening. The change in routine bothered him. 

He should just go to sleep. 

Poe turned around and walked back to Bodhi's door, knocking softly again. When Bodhi didn't answer, Poe stared at the doorknob. 

Well, he had already broken in once. Might as well make a habit of it. He let himself in. 

Bodhi was stretched out on the bed, on top of the covers, already asleep. His chest moved in slow, even breaths. Poe watched the rise and fall fondly, debating with himself. Should he just back out of the room and let Bodhi sleep? 

Poe wrinkled his nose. Bodhi was still in his work clothes, and Poe knew he'd just be grimey and miserable when he woke up again. If their situations were reversed, Poe would certainly want to be woken up to know that the 'fresher was free. That justified, at least to himself, he walked softly across the room, until he was next to Bodhi. 

Even covered in the day's detritus, Bodhi was beautiful, all elegant lines. He wasn’t what Poe would have expected out of a station mechanic, a man with a dancer's shoulders and a musician's fingers. Bodhi's long hair tumbled loose around him, making him look like something not entirely of this world. A spirit out of one of his abuelo's stories, perhaps, given flesh and bone for a year and a day, to walk the land and know its people. 

Poe rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness. He always had been the worst sort of romantic. He almost reached down to brush Bodhi's shoulder, then thought the better of it, remembering Bodhi's defensive reaction at finding Poe in his room. The man had vicious instincts, and Poe didn't want to be punched. 

Poe backed up halfway across the room and cleared his throat. Bodhi came awake quickly, eyes flying open. He tensed, sitting halfway up in bed, eyes darting around. When his gaze found Poe, Poe braced for ire, but to his surprise and pleasure Bodhi relaxed almost immediately.

Bodhi groaned, collapsing back on the bed. "Ugh." 

Poe waited for more, then let out an offended huff when he saw that Bodhi's chest had started to slowly rise and fall again. "Oh, come on."

Bodhi didn't stir this time. 

Feeling more confident in his welcome, Poe stalked back across the room and shook Bodhi's shoulder.

"Wha'?" Bodhi asked, sounding sleepy and adorable.

"You need to get clean. You'll just be miserable otherwise." 

Bodhi slid one eye open and grumbled. 

Poe went down to the foot of the bed and sat down by Bodhi's legs. With a cheerful grin, he picked them up, and slid them off the bed. 

Bodhi gave a sleepy protest as gravity did its work, slowly pulling the rest of his body off the bed to follow his legs. He stopped before he slid off entirely, glaring at Poe as he got out of bed. "Tyrant." 

"Do I need to go in with you, make sure you get clean?" Poe batted his eyelashes at Bodhi. 

Bodhi flipped him off as he stumbled out of the room, down to the 'fresher.

Poe chuckled to himself, blinking off sleep as he stood up from the bed and made his way back to his own room. 

At least, that's what he intended to do. When a bemused, cleaner looking Bodhi shook him awake, he realized he might not have been entirely successful. 

"I swear, I'm going to need to just start bringing pajamas to the 'fresher if this is going to be a pattern." 

Poe blinked slowly, reactIon time muddled by sleep. He barely had time to fix his eyes on Bodhi's face properly, when Bodhi reached down and tugged the bed's thick blanket up over Poe, clear past his head, plunging him into darkness. 

"Don't move that," Bodhi ordered again. 

Poe yawned in the cozy darkness. It was nice. Warm. It smelled...safe? Poe was too tired to sort out what that meant. He shut his eyes. No point holding them open in the dark…

He woke up again when a warm body slid into bed next to him. Poe felt, distantly, that he should probably leave. Something in him was saying that was the right thing to do. But he was comfortable; that part was probably wrong. 

"I am only allowing this because of how pathetic you look," a voice next to Poe informed him. 

That seemed fair. Poe snuggled in. A comforting hand combed through his hair, and he curled into the touch. 

* * *

Poe slowly drifted awake and found that he felt distinctly….relaxed. He was wrapped around something warm. He was comfortable. He wasn't sure why. 

A moment's disorientation struck him, trying to figure out where he was, why he felt so content. He slowly opened his eyes, found that there was another body in the bed with him. He had fallen asleep in Bodhi's room the night before. Bodhi hadn't kicked him out. 

Rather the opposite, it looked like. Poe's forehead was nuzzled up against Bodhi's chest, his arm was thrown Bodhi's waist. Bodhi's hand against Poe's upper back, holding him close. Bodhi's breath was warm against his hair, and their legs were all together. Poe gave a happy sigh as he stirred, wiggling closer in Bodhi's hold. 

Bodhi gave a sleepy mutter, clearly not all the way awake as he tugged Poe closer in response to the wiggle. Warm lips brushed the top of Poe's hair in a sleepy kiss, and Bodhi's leg circled tighter over his thigh.

Poe's breath hitched. For a moment he was filled with wanting, so fierce it almost blinded him. Sex, certainly, he wanted that, but the longing was deeper and broader than that. Poe felt welcomed here, and he wanted, desperately, to actually be the person who belonged. 

But he wasn't. He wasn't and he couldn't be, not with the First Order's atrocities stacking one on top of the other. Not when the New Republic was willing to stand by in the name of peace, was willing to let people die as long as they were _other_ people. 

Poe would die for the Resistance, but he lived for them too, and as long as that was true, he couldn't be the person that got to stay in Bodhi's bed. 

"You okay?" A sleep-slowed voice murmured, hand smoothing over Poe's back. 

Poe involuntarily gave a shiver and curled closer. It was the opposite of what he should be doing; he should be getting space, moving away. Bodhi's hand kept making slow, firm circles along Poe's shoulders, and it was too good, too caring, too exactly what Poe needed and didn't know how to ask for. 

In a blind rush of emotion—want and joy and sorrow all crashing together—Poe surged up the bed and captured Bodhi's lips in a kiss. Bodhi's hand slid up his spine and cradled the back of Poe's head, holding him close as he opened his mouth to Poe. Finding himself welcome, Poe gave over to the need, holding Bodhi close and kissing him desperately.

Eventually, Bodhi pulled back, pressing his forehead against Poe's, breath hitching as his fingers stroked along the nape of Poe's neck. "Well good morning," Bodhi whispered, nudging his nose against Poe's. "I wasn't expecting that."

Poe searched for a response—laughing disbelief that with all Poe's flirting, Bodhi hadn't seen it coming, maybe a sheepish apology for the suddenness of the kiss, or sliding even closer, letting his aching cock brush against Bodhi's hip in a bid to turn the kiss into something more. Each time he searched for an answer, though, the words skittered away, none of the possibilities could sufficiently answer the tangle inside him. 

Bodhi scooted back a little, so he could see Poe properly. "You okay?" he asked again, more alert this time. 

Poe blinked at Bodhi, words still not coming simply, until finally he blurted out, "I'm leaving." 

Bodhi's hand tightened for a moment, before he continued gently stroking along the back of Poe's neck. "I know." 

"This place is so peaceful, Chirrut and Baze are amazing, and you're—" Poe choked off, before licking his lips and continuing, "But I can't stay." 

Bodhi's hand moved down to Poe's shoulder. "I _know._ I never expected anything else."

Poe closed his eyes. He felt Bodhi shift forward again, brushing his lips lightly against Poe's cheek. "What do you want, Poe?" Bodhi asked softly. 

"Something good," Poe said, the words coming out a whisper. "Something real. Something to remember. For both of us." 

Bodhi hummed, pressing another kiss along Poe's cheek. "I can do that." Bodhi nudged Poe, rolling him onto his back and climbing on top of him, stealing a slow, luxurious kiss before saying, " _We_ can do that," as he ran his hands down Poe's sides. 

Now that Bodhi was letting himself touch, it seemed he was making up for lost time, mapping Poe's body with his fingers. Poe gave a happy sigh as Bodhi's fingers ran along his chest, collarbone and neck, down his ribs, along his belly. They found the edge of his shirt and hesitated, brushing the skin showing at the gap between shirt and pants.

"You sure?" Poe said at the pause, reaching up to lay his hands along Bodhi's forearms. "We don't need to..." 

Bodhi's breath came out in an affectionate laugh. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" His fingers slid a little further up Poe's shirt. "I want this."

Poe gave a choking laugh, distracted by his skin singing joy at the sensation of touch. Still, he managed to say, "I was pretty the whole time. You didn't seem interested then."

Bodhi slid his hands up Poe's chest, starting to tug at Poe's shirt to get it removed. Poe obligingly sat up, and as they worked the shirt over his head, Bodhi continued, "Oh, believe me, I was _very interested._ However, I also have excellent self-control."

Poe shook his head as he was freed of the shirt, pleased to see Bodhi's gaze running hungrily over his skin. That gaze promised good things. Feeling a little bolder, Poe laid his hands along the knees bracketing his waist, running his hands up thighs as he asked, a suggestive note to his voice, "Do you now?" 

Bodhi shivered. "When I need t—" he said, the words choking off in a gasp as Poe slid his palm over the bulge in Bodhi's pajama pants, Bodhi's cock hard and warm under the thin fabric. 

Bodhi pushed against Poe's hand with a whine, and Poe decided right then that no matter how thin the fabric, it was still still _too much_. He wiggled out from under Bodhi and started to take Bodhi's shirt off. 

Bodhi helped, seemingly just as determined to undress Poe as Poe was to strip Bodhi. It was quick work, and soon they were both bare. Bodhi reached, pulling Poe closer, shuddering as he wrapped his arms around Poe's chest and buried his face against Poe's neck. 

Poe ran his fingers down Bodhi's back, letting his nails catch the skin lightly, enjoying the grunt of pleasure he wrung out of Bodhi. He waited, running his fingers up and down Bodhi's back, but Bodhi didn't seem inclined to move things forward, staying tangled up with Poe.

Poe shifted and nudged, rolling Bodhi over and letting his nails scrape lightly along Bodhi's chest and stomach, playing through the fine hairs found there. "You like this," Poe said with a smile, sitting back so he could let his hands roam more freely, palms against the skin as he moved more firmly up Bodhi's chest. "You're a puddle." 

Bodhi made a distinctly puddle-like sound of happiness, then reached up and curved a hand around the back of Poe's head, pulling him back down for a kiss. "It's been awhile," Bodhi admitted when he let Poe go again. "And besides," Bodhi slid his hand down Poe's neck and shoulder, coming to rest at the center of Poe’s chest, "anyone would get a little overwhelmed around you." 

"You're one to talk," Poe said as he reached forward, _finally_ running his fingers through Bodhi's hair, marvelling at the pool of black shot with silver running over his fingers. "Have you _seen_ yourself?" 

The last sentence came out in a whisper, but must Bodhi must have heard it well enough. He made a protesting noise, shaking his head. 

"You're beautiful," Poe said simply, pressing in closer and kissing Bodhi's forehead. "Let's start from the top," Poe said softly, his grin brushing against Bodhi's skin. 

"Poe—"

Poe cut him off by gently curling his fingers and tugging. Bodhi's head went back with a soft gasp, and Poe laid a kiss along his jaw. "Your hair. It's gorgeous. It's the first thing I noticed about you, you know? When you stepped out of your little tug ship, I was scared, confused, and I didn't know what I was walking into—but I knew I wanted to get my fingers all tangled up in your hair." 

Poe let go of his grip, waited until Bodhi's head relaxed back down, before shifting to place a kiss at the corner of Bodhi's eye. "The hair was first, the eyes came next. I love your eyes. They're so bright, I feel like I can see straight to your soul."

Bodhi grumbled. "Damn romantic."

"Deal with it," Poe grinned, and Bodhi smiled in return. Poe let his hand fall free of the hair, ran it down Bodhi's skin, whispering as he went, "Your neck is beautiful, your collarbone"—Poe ran his thumb along the dip—"is art. It drove me crazy when I could see it peeking out of your flight suit, all I wanted to do was zip you out of that thing and press you against the wall.” 

Bodhi gave a pleased grumble, shifting in embarrassment. Poe's hands slid down, "You're beautiful, Bodhi, and I'm so glad I get to touch you." Poe punctuated the point by wrapping his hand around Bodhi's cock, stroking up in a long firm pull. Bodhi's grumbles turned to gasps at that, his hips leaving the bed to push into Poe's hand. 

Poe moved further down, intent on getting his mouth around that cock. He wanted know that while they were together, he had made Bodhi incandescently happy, if only for a short time.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "No, wait." 

Poe froze, looking back up. Bodhi squeezed Poe's shoulder and tugged Poe back up, rolling so that they were side to side. 

"What's going on?" Poe asked. 

Bodhi gave a sheepish grin. "I just...wanted to touch you more. Like this. Can we—?" 

"Of course," Poe said quickly, wanting to give Bodhi anything he desired. And Bodhi's pleasure aside, the lean line of a body next to his own felt amazing. 

Bodhi started to take back control, rolling Poe over onto his back, and Poe went happily. Bodhi settled between Poe's legs, the heat of his body against Poe's cock stoking Poe's desire. Poe thrust up against Bodhi, groaning happily when Bodhi ground down in response, his cock hard and hot against Poe's hip.

"Please—" Poe said, not sure what he was asking for, but wanting more of it. More closeness, more care, more of this moment when he could bring joy and take joy in even exchange. 

"Of course," Bodhi echoed back to him, soothing. "Of course." He pulled back, rummaging in the bedside drawer before he came back with a small blue glass bottle. 

Poe watched Bodhi pour some of the liquid out, running it over his fingers, then reach down to grab Poe's cock— 

Poe groaned at the rush of pleasure, grabbing for Bodhi, hearing Bodhi's own soft noises of delight as he shifted. His cock slid along Poe's, Bodhi's hand keeping them close. They moved together, delighting in each other. 

Poe didn't bother to keep the affection from spilling out of him, little moments of "you feel amazing" and "oh, you're so good." It was the sort of nonsense that never sounded right except in this space, words secondary to bodies moving together. It was mirrored back in Bodhi's own affirming murmurs. 

Poe had no idea how much time went by, before Bodhi shuddered and spilled, bracing himself over Poe carefully. Poe reached a hand up and tugged Bodhi down onto him, Bodhi let himself fall, aftershocks still shivering through him as he nuzzled against Poe's neck. 

Bodhi's hand kept working, and a moment later, Poe followed him into pleasure, holding Bodhi close, not wanting to let the moment go as the afterglow's lazy contentment rolled over him. They lay there, sticky and satisfied, tangled up in each other. 

Bodhi tipped his head up, lazily nuzzling near Poe's jaw, until Poe turned his head and stole a kiss. "This was good," Poe said, nudging Bodhi to try for another kiss. 

Bodhi gave it to him. "It was." 

They traded slow kisses for a little longer, before Bodhi pulled back, making a face down at the tacky fluid gathered around their bellies. 

Poe sighed, feeling the moment fade. He sat up, closing his eyes as he braced to face the world again, and the fact that his time on the station was limited. He turned to Bodhi. "Thank you." 

"Thank _you_ ," Bodhi said, tossing Poe a smile. "I—I really enjoyed that. Hadn't realized how much I'd missed…having someone."

Poe moved forward and kissed him again. "It was what I needed, I think. Just an escape for a little while." Poe looked back toward the door, and sighed. 

Bodhi's fingers found his hair, combing through, a touch that was both a comfort and a reassurance. "This isn't a one time offer." 

Poe glanced over at Bodhi. "I'm still leaving." 

"I know," Bodhi smiled, no hurt on his face. "But while you're here, if you decide you need another break...I'm happy to help." 

Poe turned to face him. "Thank you," he said seriously. "With that in mind…" Poe poked at his thighs, where the worst of the mess had puddled. "I would like to raise the idea of sharing the sonic again." 

"Smart guy," Bodhi said with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss against Poe's jaw. "Knew I liked you for a reason." 

* * *

Poe wasn't sure what he expected, but not much changed, after that. They still went to work on the Centurion, still had deep and meaningful conversations, still stumbled home, sore and exhausted. The biggest change was that now, Poe didn't bother going back to the guest room, and Bodhi had some help taking down his braids. 

The work was done too quickly; Poe was surprised on the day they pulled up the last bit of floor and Poe realized there was no more conduit to replace. The hauler put back together, the grateful trader paid them, and with a flash and a jump, Poe's excuse for staying on the station was gone. 

Baze met him the next morning with the news that he was having the T-70 parts delivered to the dock as they spoke. 

"T-70?" Poe blinked. "I thought we'd agreed on T-65." 

Baze shrugged. "I had some time. I was able to source them." His eyes flicked down the hallway to where Bodhi was still in his room. "Besides, you did good work. Bodhi speaks well of you." 

Poe flushed, wondering if that conversation had happened before or after he had gotten Bodhi naked. 

Baze smiled, clapping his hand to Poe's shoulder and saying, "I'm glad you two get along." 

Poe flattened his lips. "Thanks," he said weakly. 

One advantage to usually having your flings happen on a military base: there was very little interaction with your lover's parents, biological or adopted. This was a new experience for Poe, and he found he did not like it. 

He made his way down his X-Wing, feeling almost disloyal at how little he wanted to fix her up. BB-8 felt no such hesitation, chirping happily and wheeling over to the parts, whistling at how good they looked. Poe smiled at the crate. They were good quality parts. They'd keep his girl running for a while, assuming he could avoid letting her get shot up again. 

"Do you want a hand?" Poe turned to find Bodhi ambling up, rolling up his sleeves. "Just seems fair," Bodhi continued with smile.

Poe smiled. "I'd like your company, yeah." 

BB-8 gave a series of whistles that had Poe flushing, burying his head in his hands. 

Bodhi, on the other hand, laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's not the _only_ reason he's letting me help. I am actually a halfway decent mechanic, sex appeal aside." 

"I'm so sorry. I swear I taught them better manners than this," Poe mumbled into his hands. "For the record I find your mechanic work impeccable." 

"And my ass?" Bodhi grinned, reaching for a spanner. 

"Shut up," Poe said with no real heat behind it. 

It _was_ a pretty damn impeccable ass, after all. 

* * *

Bodhi was helpful. Too helpful. They finished the repairs the same day. Poe sat back, looking at his ship with pride and sorrow. Bodhi stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "She's looking good." 

"Yeah." Poe couldn't quite keep the dismay out of his voice. 

Bodhi gave a sad smile and reached over, laying a hand on Poe's shoulder. "It's okay," he said quietly. "You've got a life to get back to." 

"I don't want to leave," Poe blurted out. 

Bodhi's hand tightened. "I'd keep you in a second, I hope you know that." 

It was still good to hear. But even with that said…he felt something he had no emotion for. Homesick, but in future tense. "You managed to stay." 

"I was never really a soldier. I had one dumb moment of trying to do the right thing, and then I was happy to fade into obscurity." Bodhi shrugged. "There was barely any fight in me to begin with, but you, you're still burning with it." 

"Hey," Poe said weakly. "I know the story, and it was not just one dumb decision." 

"I lived the story," Bodhi shot back. 

"Yeah, so I'm sure you can agree that it was _several_ dumb decisions." 

Bodhi stiffened, then slowly looked over at Poe, chuckling in disbelief. 

"You just kept making them! Running from the Empire, running to the Rebellion, and then leaving for Scarif, come on, that was really dumb." 

Bodhi's shoulders shook, looking scandalized and delighted at the same time. 

"And because of it, the Rebellion had the plans, and the Death Star didn't stand a chance," Poe finished, glancing over at Bodhi with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks for making those choices." 

Bodhi tugged Poe close, and laid a kiss against his temple. "It didn't feel like that at the time." 

"It never does," Poe agreed. He sighed, letting himself lean against Bodhi a moment longer. "You're right, there's still too much that needs doing." 

"I feel better, knowing you're out there doing it." Bodhi wrapped his arm around Poe's shoulder, holding him close, "And now you know, if it gets too much, there's someplace you can go." 

"Yeah." Poe snorted. "That's assuming that Nans lets me back on her station after I leave, breaking your heart." 

"My heart is resilient. And I'm pretty sure I can talk Nans around." Bodhi squeezed Poe a little tighter, then let go again, "Will you at least come back for dinner? Chirrut and Baze want to say goodbye."

Poe took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Of course! If you think I'm passing up another chance on those little rolls, you've got another thing coming."

Dinner turned into dessert, which turned into Poe yawning and saying that he really shouldn't fly while fatigued. That turned into Chirrut agreeing very seriously, Baze snorting, and BB-8 giving a suggestive whistle. It also turned into Bodhi pulling him back to the room, and one more night spent feeling safe, wrapped in caring arms. 

But morning came, as mornings always did, and Poe ran out of excuses. Bodhi walked him down to the dock. As they went, Poe said, "I…you don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone you're here." 

Bodhi gave a wry chuckle. "I think you overestimate how interested people are in my continued survival. I'm a footnote, and that's how I like it." 

Poe decided not to argue the point, this time. "Still, I promise, I'll do my best not to bring trouble to your doorstep." 

Bodhi nodded. "I appreciate it, though"—he flashed a grin in Poe's direction—"I am not at all confident in your ability to keep trouble from following, life you're living." 

Poe gave a head-tip of acknowledgement. "You know…if you ever wanted to get back into the fight…" 

Bodhi laughed. "Not much chance of that. I've got my hands full here. But if you ever need to duck out of it…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Not that there was much chance of that, either. They reached the ship, and BB-8 started tucking themselves inside. Poe bit his lip, looking at Bodhi. "Kiss for luck?" 

Bodhi stepped closer as he said, "You sure you want my luck?" 

Poe looked around. "You've got a home with people you love, who love you too. Good neighbors. Useful work that you're good at. You're trusted and respected. I'd say as far as luck goes, I'd be hard-pressed to find better than yours." 

"I suppose that's one way of looking at—" 

Poe moved forward, cutting off Bodhi's words with one last kiss. He tried to make it a good one, tried to put into emotions how grateful he was to belong here, if only for a time. He'd carry the memory of this place with him, and he'd remember it well. He hoped, as he kissed, that he had left some mark on Bodhi, too, some piece of himself stored in Bodhi's heart. 

As they pulled away, Bodhi cupped Poe's face in his hands. "I won't say stay safe. I know that's not the sort of life you're living." Bodhi's gaze sharpened, looking at Poe with serious, dark, eyes. "But I will say this, whatever cause you spend yourself on, spend yourself well." 

Poe shivered, a slow nod in Bodhi's hands. "I will." 

Bodhi brushed one more kiss along Poe's forehead. With that benediction, Bodhi dropped his hands, tucking them in his pockets and taking a few deliberate steps back. Poe, with a wistful twist in his heart, climbed into Black One.

Startup, warmup, course plotting, and then with one last wave at the figure that watched him from the edge of the docking bay, Poe left. 

BB-8 gave a musing whistle as Poe guided the ship carefully away from the station, sublights flaring as he found the open black. 

"Yeah," Poe said with a lump in his throat. "He was nice." Poe shook his head, reached for the handle, and threw his ship back into the stars. 

* * *

The ship was too small, the bodies were cramped together, piled in on each other. There was barely enough room to think, much less move. It wore on the Resistance's remnant, making them snappy—irritated and irritating. 

"What about the Galvinitz system?" Connix asked, sounding tired. 

"Too many people, too few places to hide. There's no chance that one of them won't sell us out to the First Order," Leia snapped, exhaustion bringing a frailty to her features Poe had never seen before.

"We have to land _somewhere_ ," Rose said from her seat at the edge of the room. "We need supplies." 

Her waking up was the one good thing to happen on this crowded, overheated, stinking ship. 

"So let's find a better option," Leia said firmly, causing several of her officers to stifle exasperated sighs. Poe was too tired to be exasperated, exhaustion on the far side of numbness. He traced his eyes over starcharts, trying to find a solution. 

His eyes caught on an out of the way system. A system he had spent a long time trying not to think about. He ran through their fuel calculations in his head, before he cleared his throat and said, "Ma'am?" 

Leia turned to him, tilting her head. "Yes, Dameron?" 

"I think...I have an option. It's a small space station, tight-knit community, and they've provided support to known Resistance members before. I think it's as safe as we're going to get." Poe pointed to its spot on the map, so tiny, compared to the space it took in his heart.

She looked at him, something sharp in her gaze (she has always seen more than he's intended her to). After a moment, she gave a brisk nod. "Give Chewie the coordinates. Let's go." 

Poe acknowledged with a nod of his own, and walked up to where Chewie sat in the cockpit. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Poe asked, nodding at the co-pilot's seat. Chewie arfed in cheerful agreement, and Poe slid in and started entering coordinates. 

Chewie rumbled a question. 

"I've got an old friend who will put us up. I think." He muttered a silent apology to Bodhi as he punched in the coordinates. This definitely counted as bringing trouble to his doorstep. 

Well, Poe kept his promise for a few years, at least. That had to count for something. Poe bit his lip as he confirmed the navigation course. 

He'd spent a long time fighting, a long time scrambling, a long time with Bodhi's last words ringing in his ears. Poe had done his best to spend himself well. He wasn't at all certain he'd accomplished it. But he was spent, all the same.

Bodhi had promised, once upon a time, that Poe had a place to go if he wanted it. Poe needed it now. He was out of options, and he needed a friend. 

The circumstances couldn't be worse, but there was still a persistent anticipation under his skin. He would see Bodhi again. He sunk back into the chair, excitement flickering in his chest. The navigation system took the coordinates and the stars shifted and warped, taking him back to Bodhi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I grew really fond of these two, It was so much fun to spin a story where these two characters might meet. I hope you enjoyed my take on how it might go!


End file.
